Unfathomable
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: Join a most unlikely couple as they discover new, unexpected feelings and try to navigate through what can only be described as an odd courtship. Chelsi. Chad/Kelsi. Hints of Ryelsi.
1. Chapter One

She hadn't expected it to last forever. She'd known she and Ryan were a good match but not one that had the strength to go the distance. Hell, she was surprised they made it through their first year at Julliard.

She knew, however, when they got back to Albuquerque that things would change. Mrs. Evans, while nice enough, never considered quiet, mousy Kelsi good enough for her son. (Being less-than-filthy-rich kind of helped her along with that decision.)

So when Darby called her son the day before they flew back home and told him Pricilla Preston would be in town with her family for the summer and he got _that smile_ on his face, she knew the best thing to do would be to make a clean break. She wasn't sure if she loved him or not but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle his rejection.

She knew she wasn't in love with Jason and when he split with her for Martha it nearly killed her.

So they split on good terms, confident that they'd done the right thing. She knew Mrs. Evans would be more than thrilled.

But apparently Darby wasn't going to take any chances. As soon as Kelsi and Ryan arrived, Mrs. Evans handed the younger woman another plane ticket and told her Julliard had offered her a place in a summer study program. So she'd been turned around and put right back on another plane. Destination, New York City.

About a week into the summer she wasn't completely shocked to get a call from Taylor stating that Ryan and Pricilla were quite an item. She told Taylor that she really didn't mind and she was happy if Ryan was happy.

Taylor told her she was an idiot before proceeding to explain why men were scum.

Kelsi assumed that meant Taylor and Chad hadn't started up again.

And speaking of Chad, she was more than a little shocked when she opened the door to her dorm room and her RA stood beside a sheepish-looking Chad Danforth.

"Hey, Small Person," he greeted unsurely.

She nodded once to her RA and ushered him into her room. She was lucky enough to be in a small enough major (and that's how the rooms were decided) that she wasn't required to have a roommate. Not that many students stayed over the summer anyway.

"Hey, Chad. What're you doing here?"

"My parents wanted to see New York City – Mom won tickets to see Phantom of the Opera … _again_ … and I thought I would trail along. I was wondering how you were."

"I'm just fine," she smiled as she motioned to the bed. "Have a seat. Want something to drink? I have soda and water. And iced tea. Or I could make hot tea. We're not supposed to have hot plates in here but most of us do anyway."

"Kels … you're rambling. Am I the first boy you've had in your room or something?" he joked.

"Yes," she answered with a straight face. "I always went to Ryan's."

"Erm, right. You and Ryan …"

"Chad," she said with a smile at his obvious discomfort, "I broke it off with him before we left to come home. Mrs. Evans, in her infinite wisdom, still considered me a threat so she so _nicely_ arranged it do that I could be in New York for the summer and not meddling in the thoroughly uninteresting love life she has set up for her son. I mean, seriously. If Ryan likes this girl – and by the look on his face he does – then I couldn't be happier for him. Besides," she added with a shrug, "it's not like I would ever be good enough for him. It's just a shame that Zeke and Sharpay didn't stay together either. But I guess he and I are in the same boat."

"I don't think they're better than you," Chad said slowly. "The opposite, I'd say. You're too good for him. Now, I like Ryan," he hastily added when Kelsi looked like she was going to protest, "but he's a bit … I don't know. I just think in some things you guys are a match but in others?" he shrugged. "I think you need someone who isn't like you."

"What do you mean?" she asked him with a perplexed look on her face.

"I mean …" he sighed. "It's like …. Yeah. You and Ryan both like music and pianos and Broadway plays and whatever. But it kind of ends there, doesn't it? I saw the look on your face last year when you were on stage during rehearsals. You _hated_ it. And you sure jumped at the chance to cut that part out."

"You noticed that?"

"I'm not quite the idiot Taylor makes me out to be," Chad chuckled.

"Right," she smiled. "So, what happened there?"

"Oh, you know. Dumb jock, Ivy League genius … she and I weren't a match. It was fun, sure, but as I told Troy, you don't take the girl with you when you leave high school."

"Hmm," she hummed with a nod. "I guess I can agree with that. Maybe _that's_ where Ryan and I went wrong."

"Nah," Chad smiled, "I think you went wrong when you went for a guy who dresses better than Madonna."

"Don't knock it, Basketball Boy. We've gotten into some pretty wicked clubs with his fashion sense."

"How many of them were gay clubs?"

She paused for a moment before defensively answering, "They always have the best music."

Chad couldn't help but smile. "Got anything to eat in here?"

"Triscuits and canned cheese in the closet over there," Kelsi said as she indicated the closet.

"Your underpants aren't in there, are they?"

"Well, yes, Chad, they are, as I frequently hang up my underwear in pantries," she retorted.

"Just checking," he muttered to himself as he stood from the bed and went to retrieve the snack. "You won't _imagine_ the places I've found pairs of _my_ underwear."

"I hope you know I could hear that," Kelsi responded with a smile as she pulled out two waters. "And I don't know where you found them; nor do I care to find out the reason why they were so oddly located."

"It was nothing like _that_!" Chad screeched as he turned around. "I'm just not as … organized … as some other guys my age."

"AKA even Troy said you're acting like a pig," she smiled.

"He wasn't saying much of anything after all the crow he ate when the Redhawks beat Berkley in November. _And_ March," Chad boasted.

"Yes, yes," she smiled good-naturedly. "We all know you took Troy to town when your teams met."

"Darn right I did," the dark boy smiled. "So, what're we doing tonight?"

"I'm sorry?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, my parents are at some silly musical – no offence – and I don't have my hotel key with me. Entertain me, Nielsen."

"We can go see a show ourselves," she smiled. "I mean, as an aspiring composer, I can get tickets to almost any musical I want … Would you care to join your parents at Phantom?"

"No!" he all but screamed. "Can't we … do something here?"

"I'll get you to a musical before you leave, Danforth," she said with a resigned sigh before motioning to another cabinet. "DVDs are in there. Your pick."

Chad disappeared into the cupboard only to pop back out a moment later. "No way."

"Figured you'd find that one …"

"_Why_ do you have this?"

"It's a good movie," Kelsi defended.

"No kidding. It's one of my favorites," he replied, stunned.

"Well then, put it in, take off your shoes and get on the bed."

"I'm going to ignore how sexual that sounded and put on the DVD now," Chad smiled as he followed her directions. "Now, where are you going to sit?"

"I have a chair right there," she responded with a smile before settling herself into it and preparing to watch _Glory Road_ with the ultimate Basketball Man.


	2. Chapter Two

By the time Texas Western met Kentucky in the airport Kelsi was fast asleep in her chair. Chad studied her for a moment before deciding she was uncomfortable.

So as not to miss anything, he paused the movie and got off the bed to stand in front of Kelsi. After chewing on his bottom lip and contemplating what he was going to for a minute, he resolutely wrapped his arms around the slumbering young woman and carried her to the bed. Without a second thought he climbed in beside her and restarted the movie.

He was asleep before the end of it, quite comfortable with the young brunette cuddled in his embrace.

--

He woke up the next morning to what he believed was his alarm. He was quite surprised when he reached over to smack the snooze button he hit flesh. Cushion-y flesh.

His heart started beating rapidly as he opened his eyes to see his hand resting fully on Kelsi's breast. Squeezing his eyes shut (though oddly not removing his hand), he took a deep breath and then opened them once more.

Nope. His hand was definitely on Kelsi's boob.

"Well, that's certainly un uncommon way to wake someone up," Kelsi's slightly amused, slightly uncomfortable voice called out.

"Gah!" Chad cried out as he abruptly retracted his hand and promptly fell off the side of her bed and onto the floor. A few seconds later his head popped up, eyes wide, and a noticeable blush on his cheeks. "Hi. Sorry. I thought you were my alarm clock."

Kelsi arched an eyebrow at him and smiled slightly. "Is that right?"

His eyes, if possible, grew even wider. "Not like that! I'm just saying I wouldn't have had my hand _there_ without good reason. I swear. I wasn't trying to make a move on you or anything. I wouldn't do that."

"Okay," Kelsi laughed. "I believe you. But you're phone's ringing again. You might want to get that. It could be some other woman you've groped awake saying she's missing you."

"Shit," Chad muttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Danforth," he answered as he flipped it open.

"_Dude. I've been at your house for, like, twenty minutes. Get out of bed and answer the door_."

"Troy, man, I didn't expect you to be home a week early …"

"_Tourney cancelled. Get out here. Game time Zeke and Jason are here too._"

Chad glanced over at Kelsi before sighing, "I'm not at home, man. I'm – uh – in New York. Mom and Dad wanted to come out and Mom won tickets to Phantom again. So, you know, I trailed along."

"_Oh. Right._" Silence for a minute. "_So are you going to see Kelsi while you're out there? Taylor said Mrs. Evans hooked Kels up with some kind of summer study program._"

"Yeah," Chad said with a small smile. "I'm going to see Kelsi while I'm out here. In fact, I'm with her right now."

"_Chad_?"

"Yeah?"

"_Isn't it, like, three in the morning out there? I mean, it's just after midnight here ..._"

"Well, you see, I … **shit**! It's three? Shit … I need to … hold on. Call waiting." He hit a button on the phone and switched to the other line. "Hello? … Dad! No, I'm … yeah. With Kelsi. … No! No, it's not like that … Right. Twenty minutes. Got it. Bye." He switched back to Troy. "Man, let me call you in the morning. My dad called. Let's just say he's not happy with my absence. Bye."

"Wow. Mr. Popular at three in the morning …" Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah," Chad laughed uncomfortably. "My, uh, dad said I need to get back to the hotel. So I should, uh, go. Right?"

"I would assume that would be what you should do, yes," the brunette smiled at her friend. "And tell them I apologize for keeping you out so late," she added with a wink.

He laughed and slipped on his shoes before heading to the door. "Lunch tomorrow? Erm, today?"

"Sure," she smiled as he opened the door. "Just one question before you go …"

"What's up?"

"How did I get into bed with you last night?"

_He's kind of cute when he looks like he's just found out he forgot his girlfriend's birthday_, she thought to herself before chuckling as Chad made a fast break down the hallway.

--

Kelsi really hadn't expected Chad to show up again later that day. She figured that was something guys like him said when they were trying to get out of an awkward situation with a quasi-friend.

She'd left her door propped open (who really needed New York air settling in their room anyway?) and she was slowly playing a new composition. She had put music to one of the dances Ryan was working on and this was the result. It was very upbeat with triples and doubles and she closed her eyes to force an image of Ryan dancing to it out of her head.

_That's over_, she reminded herself. _And you're only thinking of him because of the way you were with Chad last night. Forget it. Forget them both._

It wasn't as if she was interested in Chad. Far from it. Her problem was that she missed being in someone's arms. _Keep telling yourself that, Nielsen, _her cynical mind added. And, as awkward as her wake up was this morning, it was nice being held. And if it felt particularly nice to be held by Chad, well that was a mere coincidence.

So, for the second time in less than twenty four hours, Kelsi was quite surprised to see her RA and Chad standing outside her door.

What was more shocking was that Chad didn't look like he'd just rolled out of bed. He looked put-together, for lack of a better term.

"You're going to need to pick the place since I don't know New York very well," he said as a greeting.

She ignored the look her RA was giving her and smiled slightly. "New York Deli?" she smirked at the young man in a pair of jeans and a deep red shirt.

"Very funny," he remarked as she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room, closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Oh, Caroline," Kelsi said to her RA with a smile, "I have a feeling Ryan's going to call you if he can't get in touch with me … tell him I'm out with a friend and I'll call him back later tonight."

"Should I mention the _name_ of the friend?" her RA asked with a smile of her own.

Kelsi gave her a flippant shrug and smiled. "That's completely up to you," she said and then took Chad's arm and directed him down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Nielsen, but are you trying to use me as man meat to make Evans jealous?" Chad asked as they exited the air conditioned dormitory and entered the warm sun of a New York City day.

"Not as such," she said with a smile. "It's more of an experiment. Am I correct in assuming you didn't tell Troy that you were coming to meet me again?"

"Well, yeah …"

"So then I'm correct in assuming he thought you having out with me last night was a one time thing. I know how you guys are, Chad. One night means nothing. Two nights means interest – even if it's not _real_ interest," she hastily added, hoping he hadn't picked up on the part where she thought he was interested in her. "So it'll cause Troy to call Gabriella who will _certainly_ call Taylor who would call Martha leading straight to Ryan. And heaven knows it'll get screwed up along the way somewhere and all of a sudden we're having sex on a bench in Central Park …"

Chad froze a moment before gulping loudly and turning to look down at Kelsi. "We're going to have sex on a bench in Central Park?"

Kelsi just smiled and took his hand leading him to the road to catch a taxi. While the sex on a bench part was out of the question, Central Park seemed like a good idea.

She was fairly certain Chad wouldn't have a problem eating hot dogs on a sunny day. And, on the theme of hot dogs, "How long are you in New York for?" she asked him.

"Uh, two weeks," he said as he climbed into the back of the cab Kelsi hailed. "Why?"

"Mets/Yankees subway series this weekend. I can get tickets if you wanted to go. I mean, for you and your dad. I know he's a baseball fan."

"My mom is too," Chad said with a smile on his face. "That would be completely awesome!"

The two chatted about baseball – Kelsi only chiming in with news she's heard on the radio or from one of her friends – the entire ride to the park, which didn't take as long as anticipated.

"Great. I'll talk to my friend Nick to see if he can get me three tickets for Friday night," she responded.

"Three?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. You and your parents. Three."

"Four, Kelsi. You _have_ to come too. I mean, I'll need some kind of buffer from my folks. They've been acting like this is a second honeymoon or something. I sort of wish I hadn't come," he explained. Then he turned to look at her almost shyly. "But there's a reason or two I'm glad I did." He tentatively reached over and took her hand as they walked along one of the paths in the park.

"Four then," she said with a small smile as she laced her fingers through his, not quite knowing what was happening.

Not that she was protesting. This certainly was an odd turn of events.


	3. Chapter Three

Chad wasn't having a good week.

By Friday he was almost at his wit's end. He'd been trying to kiss Kelsi since Tuesday and _nothing_ was working. It was crazy.

The first time he tried she didn't seem to understand what he was doing. Well, admittedly he had been staring at her face for a good five minutes. He could really only blame himself when she thought she had food on her face and excused herself to the ladies' room. And by the time she got back his father had called and asked him to meet them at some corny store or something. He never hated shopping more than he did in that moment.

And then Wednesday Chad had gone by her dormitory only to be told she had been whisked away to the New York Symphony Orchestra's dress rehearsal for a big show and no one knew what time she would be back. Apparently, the maestro was interested in the work she was doing and wanted to have a hand in training her. Or some complete shit like that.

Needless to say he'd gone back to the hotel alone and unkissed.

Thursday he'd gone by to see her and she'd brought him with her to her rehearsal room. She said she was playing something well known – what, he couldn't say, as he had no idea how anyone could be as into this kind of music as she was – and he'd taken her word for it.

Throughout her playing he moved about the room, finally settling on the piano bench next to her. There was a brief second when he thought it would happen. He smiled at her, she smiled at him. Their eyes locked. Her playing slowed down and quieted. She slowly closed her eyes; he slowly closed his. They leaned towards each other. And …

"Dude, Kels! Take a break. You've been in here for more than two hours!" the voice of Jack Mason called from the doorway, thus frightening Chad and causing him to fall off the bench with a _really_ unmanly screech.

"Oh my God! I've been here for two hours! Shit! I have to get over to The New School! Shit. I'm so sorry, Chad," she said as she quickly helped him to his feet. "I have to go. I'll come by your hotel tomorrow to get you and your parents for the game. I know how to navigate Manhattan in baseball season. I'm so sorry!" she said again as she wrapped him in a quick hug before sprinting out of the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" the intruder asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Chad groaned as he rubbed his lower back.

The other boy just laughed as Chad sat down and started playing the only thing he knew how to on the piano – the Death March.

--

By the time Kelsi got to his hotel room the next afternoon he was going crazy. He _really_ liked Kelsi and it seemed like he couldn't do _anything_ about it. Every time he tried to kiss her something went wrong. He vowed to himself that tonight would be different.

"Hey," she said as he opened the door to admit her into his room.

"Hey," he returned almost nervously.

"Wow," she said with a smile. "Hot date tonight or something? You cleaned your room …"

"Something like that," Chad responded.

Kelsi just laughed at him and sat down on his bed with an arched eyebrow.

Taking it as an invitation, Chad hastily made his way over to the bed and sat down beside the smaller girl. "So, you seem to be wearing a Mets shirt …"

She looked down at her shirt then back up to the handsome face of the young man she found herself liking more and more as the week went on.

She had never really paid much mind to the dark-skinned boy while at East High but in the short week since he'd shown up at her door in New York City, he was suddenly all she could think about. Unsurprisingly, she'd actually written a song about him as well. Not that she'd ever play it for him or anything.

"So it seems. You're not going to put on a Yankees hat, are you? I mean, I don't think I can be seen in public with a Yankees fan."

"Good thing I'm a Rockies fan then, isn't it?" he asked her with a cheesy grin.

"Ouch! I hope you're not wearing a Rockies hat to Citi Field … the Mets fans might hurt you. And I like you a little too much to watch that," she responded with a little smirk.

"So you like me then?" he asked as he scooted closer to her on the bed, completely eliminating the space that had once been between them.

"I might," she answered. "There are a couple of factors influencing my decision …"

"And what would those factors be?" he asked breathlessly as he leaned towards her.

"Well," she whispered just before her lips were about to reach his …

"Let's go, kids!" Mr. Danforth shouted as he knocked on the door to his son's room. "The ballpark waits for no one!"

Chad groaned – loudly – in frustration and stood from the bed. He held his hand out to Kelsi and helped her off the bed before moving to the door and opening it. "Ready, Dad," he said with a sigh before pulling the door shut behind him and Kelsi. "You guys remember Kelsi, right?"

"Of course we do!" Mrs. Danforth cried as she pulled the smaller girl into a hug. "She's dating that nice dancer boy, aren't you?" she directed the last question to Kelsi.

"Not anymore, ma'am," Kelsi responded. "We broke up a couple of weeks ago. About a week before the end of term."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Let's just say I'll never be good enough for him," the younger woman responded with a smile. "According to his mother, at least."

"Well that's complete nonsense. That boy would be lucky to have you. I hope you're not letting it get you too upset," Mrs. Danforth replied.

"Not at all," Kelsi said. "In fact, I'm the one who split with him. And, in all actuality, I'm interested in someone else."

"Well then he's a lucky boy."

"He sure is," Chad whispered as he covertly took Kelsi's hand and led her down the corridor behind his parents (who had their hands similarly linked).

--

"Wow. I haven't been to a game in New York City since I was a little boy growing up in Queens," Charlie Danforth said with a child-like smile. "I remember Shea Stadium. Shame they tore it down."

"These are fantastic seats, Kels," Chad said from his seat next to the Mets' dugout. "How'd you get them?"

Kelsi took that moment to wave to a guy with a _giant_ camera. Chad tried not to feel jealous or inadequate.

"Nick Mercury," she said as she indicated the young man. "He's in the Visual Arts program – third year – and did some stills for me earlier in the year. His boyfriend knows Ryan."

"Boyfriend," Chad exhaled with a smile. "Right. So, he got the tickets?"

"He's doing some work for the Mets. He made a couple of calls and here we are."

"Well, thank him for me, will you?" Chad asked.

"I already did. Now, let's get you a hot dog."

"Sweet!" Chad exclaimed as Kelsi asked the vendor for four hot dogs (knowing she wouldn't eat hers but Chad would) and paid for them. "Thanks, Kels."

"No problem. Pass one to your parents," she replied.

He did so and then quickly ate the hot dog, satisfied moans escaping without his permission. When he was done he wiped his hands on his jeans and reached for Kelsi's hand only to be met with another hot dog. "Thought you might want more than one."

"You didn't want one?" he asked with a slight smile.

She wrinkled her nose. "I like them well enough but sometimes they don't … sometimes they make me sick."

"Thanks," Chad replied sincerely as he wolfed down the hot dog before repeating the process and finally taking Kelsi's hand. "I'm going to kiss you before the night is over," he continued in a whisper.

"Maybe you should do it now before something else stops you," she replied in an equally quiet voice.

And just as they leaned to each other and their lips almost touched, David Wright his a homerun and the man behind them flailed his arms in _just_ the right angle to dump the contents of the beer bottle on top of their _nearly_ connected mouths.

Chad was having a _really_ bad week.

**_________________**

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for giving this a chance - especially my Ryelsi friends _Awahili_ and _SMARTALIENTQT_. There's only one more chapter left, I think, and then I am going to work on a larger-scale Ryelsi. :)**


	4. Chapter Four

Chad was thinking all night after the baseball game well into Saturday morning. He _still_ hadn't been able to kiss Kelsi the night before (as his mother seemed to monopolize the young girls time after the game was over). Besides, he had the distinct feeling that she didn't feel very sexy covered in beer. He sure didn't.

So after he dropped her off at her dormitory (okay, so he _and_ his parents dropped her off – thus the no kissing) he started planning. Plotting might be a better word for it but that was neither here nor there. He would get his kiss before Saturday was over – or at least before the sun came up on Sunday morning.

He didn't know if he was picking the right show or not, but he raced to the ticket office for _Guys & Dolls_ as soon as he knew it was open and purchased two orchestra seats as close as he could (fifth row, slightly to the right). He sighed in acceptance when he realized his dream of a new car was quickly lessening. But it would _totally_ be worth it if he could kiss Kelsi tonight.

He was pretty sure she'd said she wanted to see the revival of _Guys & Dolls_. Or was it _South Pacific_? _Shit_!

Well, he would go with it and if it cost him his kiss he always had next Friday night before he left Saturday morning. And that was another thing he wasn't looking forward to – leaving. As goofy and cheesy as it sounded – even to himself – he'd really miss being with her all the time. It seemed to him as if he'd just found her and was losing her already.

Then he inwardly cursed Troy for making him _girly_ and _in touch with his feminine side_.

He figured 9:30 was an okay time to call Kelsi and was relieved to hear a chipper voice when she picked up her cell phone.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey, Kels. It's Chad. Danforth."

He heard her chuckle. "_Because I know so many other Chads. What's up?_"

"Busy tonight?"

"_Uhm, no. Not really. Was just going to work on some of my music. Why?"_

"Because I think it's about time I took you on a proper date. I'll pick you up for dinner at six. Dress nicely. Bye!" He hung up the phone before she could question him about what they were doing. He knew he wanted it to be a surprise and it wouldn't be if she asked him. He was no good at keeping secrets when directly confronted with questions.

--

The day passed both too quickly and too slowly for Chad. At five thirty Chad went to his parents' room.

"Wow. You're looking awfully nice, Chad," his mother commented. "Are you going out with Kelsi tonight?"

"First date," the young Danforth male answered. "First _official_ date, I guess. Though, according to Taylor, all dates are official whether I think so or not. But this is the first one I've planned out to perfection. It's going to be great. It has to be."

"Where're you taking her?" his father asked.

"Well, since the show is in Times Square, I figured we would grab a bite to eat at Red Lobster or Bubba Gump's … Kelsi loves seafood … and then walk to the theater."

"Theater?" Mrs. Danforth replied. "You're taking her to a play?"

"Musical," Chad corrected proudly. "I'm taking her to see _Guys & Dolls_. I'm pretty sure that was the one she said she wanted to see."

"Those tickets are pretty pricey, son. Your mother and I were thinking of going to see it …"

"Yeah," the younger man acknowledged. "Looks like I'll be limited to campus and delivery food next semester again. But it's worth it. I know Kelsi'll love it." He checked his watch. "Gotta go. Don't wait up," he added as he pecked his mother on the cheek and ran out the door.

The taxi ride to Kelsi's dormitory felt like it took forever when, in fact, he was still a little early. He made his way into the building and smiled at Caroline. "Hey. Is she up there?"

"She sure is. Where are you taking her tonight? She's been freaking out about her outfit all day," the redhead answered with a grin.

Chad smirked and opened his blazer before pulling two tickets out of the inner pocket and handing them to Caroline.

"Oh my God. Kelsi is going to _flip_! And these seats are _amazing_. Dude, you're _so_ getting laid tonight …"

Chad tried to stammer out a reply ("I didn't do it just so she'd sleep with me!") but couldn't come up with anything more than a weak squeak and a firm shake of his head.

"Don't worry, Casanova. She knows you're not in it for sex. But, between you and me, she's thinking about it more than she should."

Chad gulped and suddenly began mentally going through his wallet _praying_ that the condom was there. Just in case Kelsi was as grateful as Caroline thought she would be.

He gave Caroline one more smile and a nod and then headed up to find Kelsi's room for the umpteenth time that week. He was really glad she wouldn't be able to see the butterflies in his stomach. He sincerely hoped he didn't wretch on her during or after dinner, as his nerves were fighting to get the better of him.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door as soon as he reached it. He was only about five minutes early after his talk with Caroline so he assumed Kelsi would be ready.

"Coming!" she called. A second later the door opened to reveal her in a tasteful-yet-quasi-revealing black dress. Her hair was down in long curls and there was no hat atop her head. "Wow."

"You stole my word," he whispered as his eyes widened and he took the sight of her in. He briefly wondered if he was underdressed.

He had an outfit on similar to the one he wore the night of the talent show two years ago at Lava Springs. This time, the suit was a light gray color and he'd not put on a vest.

Kelsi thought she'd never seen _anyone_ look so good. Her breathing intensified as she slowly licked her suddenly dry lips.

Chad, clueing in on what was happening, took a deep breath before wrapping one arm around her waist and diving the opposite hand into her hair and pulling her flush against his body. "Nothing's going to stop me from kissing you right now," he whispered before - _finally!_ – lowering his lips to hers.

As soon as their flesh connected it seemed as if something broke in the two teenagers. Kelsi's fingers shot straight into Chad's hair, holding his head to hers so she could get _closer_. She started backing into the room, still wrapped around the darker boy, and barely noticed when he kicked the door shut –with a resounding _thud_ – behind him.

"God, Kelsi," Chad whispered as they broke for air. "I've been dying to do this all week."

"Me too," she agreed as she fell back onto the bed and allowed him to fall on top of her. "It's been almost painful."

"Why didn't we do this before?" he asked as he attached his lips to her neck, quite happily intent on marking her before they left.

"Before now or before this week?" she moaned as she arched her back. She moaned again as she felt his hand come in contact with her breast again.

"Either," he said as he nipped at her pulse point. "Both."

"God, you're good at that," she said breathlessly. "Before now – we kept getting interrupted. Before this week? Well, you were with Taylor until graduation. And I was with Ryan."

"Silly us," he said as he moved the thin strap of her dress down her arm so he could place kisses all over her collarbone.

"I agree," she told him before directing his mouth back up to meet hers.

In synch, they both opened their mouth and touched tongues. Chad then decided to allow his competitive and playful nature come out and began playing with hers.

She moaned _really_ loud then.

Her hands fisted his hair as she tried to get _closer_. She needed to _feel_ him. She quickly removed her hands from his hair, pushing them under his blazer and sliding it off of his shoulders.

He broke the kiss, breathing hard, and looked down at her, his hair fluffed out around his head wildly. "What …?"

"Don't talk. Just kiss me. For now, just kiss me," she told him before surprising them both with her strength and flipping them over so she now straddled his waist. "God, this is amazing," she said before diving back down to press her lips to his once more, her tongue entering his mouth with no hesitation.

Chad knew he was close to forgetting the whole date and just staying in here to do unmentionable things to Kels- like he wanted to. But he'd planned this. He wanted the night to go perfectly and blowing off the date would not be the way to do that.

He flipped them back over (trying not to notice the fact that he was now cradled between her thighs) and started to slow their fervent kisses. After several minutes of slow kisses and soft peck, he took a deep breath and rolled off of her. "Wow, Kelsi. You're _really_ good at that."

She laughed lowly before sitting up and adjusting her dress. "Thanks. You're not half bad either," she said with a smile and then ran her fingers through her thoroughly-mussed hair. "So, I assume you made plans for tonight?"

He laughed then as well and put his suit to rights before extending his hand to her. "This evening is all about you, Miss Nielsen. First, dinner in Times Square at a seafood place – Red Lobster or Bubba Gumps – and then a surprise."

"Well, lead on, Mr. Danforth. I am at your disposal for the evening."

--

Dinner went well – Red Lobster was always a treat – and then came the time for the rest of the date. He settled the bill before leading his date out into the bustling crowd of Times Square. It was warm – not overly so – but he still wished he'd left the jacket back at her place. Because he was fairly certain he would be returning there that night. Perhaps to stay.

"So, where to now?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said with a smile as he took her hand. "It's a special gift from me to you."

"Chad …"

"Nope. No kind of arguing. We're going and you're going to enjoy yourself."

"Fine," she playfully huffed. "But we're heading towards Broadway."

"Good thing I have these then," he said as they turned the corner to the road that _Guys & Dolls_ was playing on and he handed her the tickets.

"Oh my God! Chad!" she cried gleefully before launching herself into his arms and kissing him nearly as passionately as she had back in her dorm room.

"So, I guess I picked the right one," he murmured with a smile before kissing her back.

The show was good – _really good_ – and he was glad he'd taken her to see it. They slowly wandered down the road before deciding to hail a cab, as Kelsi's shoes were starting to hurt her feet.

The cuddled in the back of the cab, stealing quick kisses and talking quietly, and Chad paid the driver when they got back to Juilliard and the cabbie asked Chad if he wanted him to wait.

The darker teen turned to his date evening and arched a brow in her direction, essentially saying it was entirely up to her.

Kelsi smiled gently and slowly shook her head in the negative. Chad's grin widened as he thanked the man for his help and then followed Kelsi into the building.

Neither said a word to Caroline as they walked in, hand in hand, but their wide smiles told the older redhead all she needed to know.

Caroline smiled the next morning when she knocked on Kelsi's door and Chad answered with only a blanket wrapped around his lower half.

--

A week later Chad was (unwillingly) home in Albuquerque. His parents had never seen a grown man pout so much.

When they arrived back at their house, Charlie Danforth took something out of his bag and handed it to his son before taking his wife's elbow and guiding her out of the room so that Chad could be alone for a moment.

Chad stared at what his father had handed him. _Application for Admission as a Transfer Student to Hofstra University._

"Dad?" he called.

"I hear they really play," was the only response Chad got from the older man.

Chewing on his lip, Chad decided the worst that could happen would be that they'd say no. He quickly grabbed a pen and proceeded to fill the application out. And then he took the one he'd covertly picked up from City University New York out of his own bag and completed it.

When he was done, he pulled out his cell phone and shot Troy a text telling him to come over _immediately_. Then he dialed a familiar number and smiled when a voice picked up on the other line.

"So," he said with a wide smile, "how far away from Juilliard are CUNY and Hofstra?"

"_Why_?" she asked and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, just in case one of them actually accepts me …"

"_Chad!_" she happily screeched and he smiled even wider.

**___________________**

**A/N: Thanks so much for sticking with me on this one. Chad and Kelsi sort of had minds of their own. It's over now, though. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
